white_wolvesfandomcom-20200213-history
Memorial Site
The site commemorates Site description The memorial site is built atop the land previously occupied by the family home and two more adjacent. The site occupies a land of 15.76 x 25.76 metres (405.9 m2) The path is flanked either-side by chrysanthemum flowers, which were planted by Serena as her way of paying respects. In the middle of the site sits the focal point, two raised black granite tombs, the final resting place of Charles and Abigail Stark. Abigail lies to the right, since "she was always right". Atop the heavy, granite lid reads an inscription set in gold: "Here lies Abigail Stark Born: 16 Nov 1925 Died: 5 Nov 1970 Mother, daughter, and driving force behind the White Wolves" Charles tomb features a very similar inscription. At the end of the path, sits the Wall of Remembrance, a black granite wall, built to commemorate White Wolves operators of British origin who have been killed in combat. Upon the site's opening in 1990, nineteen names had been added to the wall. Atop the Wall of Remembrance are three flag poles, these fly the White Wolves Cross Flag, the White Wolves Tricolour Flag and the Flag of Greater Manchester. These flags can be flown at half-mast should an incident occur within the White Wolves. This site was one of the first official uses of the then-new tricolour flag. Each year, on the anniversary of the death, the left and right flags are replaced with the Manchester City Police flag and Territorial Police Force flag, respectively. An action done to commemorate Charles' time in the police force. History In 1983, Jack purchased the land that the house sat on from the bank, who had reclaimed it twenty-three years prior. This land would later be classified as White Wolves territory on British soil. The land was flattened, with Jack personally foreseeing the demolition of his old house. Work on the memorial began on the 29th August 1984, commencing with the laying of paths and grass, followed by the construction of the perimeter wall. On the 5th November 1985, exactly fifteen years since their death, the bodies of Abigail and Charles were moved to the site, where they were laid to rest in black granite tombs. In 1988, the Wall of Remembrance, a towering slab of black granite, arrived and was installed The site was official opened to the public on the 5th November 1990, marking two decades since the trigger event. The site is under constant surveillance, with pre-cautionary visits by Territorial Police Force officers common-place. Every other week since it's opening in 1990, flowers have been left by a mysterious person. However, despite the constant surveillance of the site, the person remains unknown. In 1992, the words "sister" ''and ''"brother" were added to the inscriptions when Jack learned of Lucy Stark from her daughter Alice Stark. Later that year, a mysterious benefactor donated two solid gold tricolour crests, these were added to the top of the tombs. Rumours and Speculation It is believed that Fox Corps personally oversee the running and security of the site. It is also rumoured that on some cold November nights, wolves can be heard howling.